In Another Life
by Zammie4ever
Summary: William McKinley High School is full of reincarnations of Greek Gods and Goddess but, the students don't who they are yet. See how they deal with learning about their past selves, other lives and romantic pasts, all while being in high school.
1. Chapter 1

"So you finally figured it out" a mans voice said breaking the silent in the dark abandoned classroom. "If by figure it out you mean the fates destined us to sleep together than yes I have" a woman's voice responded. "This attitude is so unlike you Demeter" he replies. "Emma. It hasn't been Demeter in eons" Emma stated seriously. The man rolled his at her "Deme must you always be such a stick in the mud" " My sincerest apologies William or should I call you Zeus since you're so fond of our old names" Emma says voice dripping with sarcasm. " Deme we both know fighting it won't do you any good, it's our destiny for us to be together." Will answered with a spark of some unknown feeling in his eyes. "More like destined for me to be all alone and heartbroken while you get to have a wonderful time with that wife of yours and everyother women in existence." She snapped with a touch of bitterness and hurt in her normally happy eyes. She quickly composed her self and smirked, " Speaking of that wonderful wife of yours " she said sarcastically causing Will to crack a smile. "Who is she this time?" she asked. "Terri" he answered. "Of course! How did I not see that you always go for the crazies." Emma replied with a laugh. " But really, this one may be crazier that the a original." She said seriously. Will burst out laughing. "Now with that wonderful batch of small talk over I assume we're to talk about Quinn". Emma says getting down to business. "Quinn?" Will asked. "Who are you talking about Emma?" "So almighty Zeus doesn't know" she mocks. Emma quickly turns serious again, "Will, she's our daughter...-" Will cuts her off saying softly," Persephone"


	2. Do I know you

**Quinn's POV**

I sighed as I entered my high school, knowing yet another boring day was coming. I was walking off to the bulletin board, to sign up for cheerleading like I do every year when I had this feeling, it was like pure instinct, like...a force was pulling me, it was telling me to turn the corner, so I did. And I ran straight into someone causing all my books to fall. Before they could hit the ground the other person caught them and handed them to me," I believe you dropped these Lady Fabray" he said, you could hear the smile in his voice. Of course I knew who he was right away only one person calls me that. "Puckerman" I say grin never leaving my face. I stand up nervously chewing on my bottom lip," So how amazing is it to finally be in high school?" he asked still grinning. "Not exactly sure but, you are obviously excited about something" I say masking my nervous behavior. " You know me so well Q, I made the football team and I'm in AP English." He says. "That's great Puck!" I exclaimed pulling him in for a hug. We fell into easy conversation, that's always how its been with us comfortable, easy, fun. Noah "Puck" Puckerman is one of my best friends and if I'm being completely honest I've had the biggest crush on him since 5th grade. I'd really love being in a relationship with him but that's never going to happen because he has a thing with Santana and his best friend Finn has a huge crush on me.

Our conversation continued ,we talked about football, cheerleading, classes I even dropped in a few hints about homecoming and then that feeling came over me again and images started flashing before my eyes_ a women auburn hair green eyes, fair skin running around in panic, "Kore" she shouted, "Kore where are you baby" Tears started falling down the woman's face. Then everything was black. A new face came into view, it was a man with pale skin and dark black hair, with brightest blue eyes you could ever see. "Hades" a woman's voice quite similar to my own rang out. " My mother we need to tell her that I am not hurt and that all shall be fine." The women continued softly. The man looked at her with softness in his eyes many people didn't believe he possessed. "Persephone..." he sighed._ Then I was back in reality.

"Quinn, Quinn" Puck said snapping his fingers in front of my face. I snapped out of it, but was still in a slight daze. When I looked up into Puck's face I saw the brilliant blue eyes from my vision in place of his usual deep, warm, hazel eyes. my eyes widened in shock, I had strange visions like this for a few years now but they never interfered with real life before. Puck must of noticed my inner freak out session because next thing I know his eyes were starring into mine, and his hands were on my shoulders "Quinn, Quinn, what's happened? What's wrongs?" Puck asked. I was taken back by the amount of concern in his eyes and voice. "I-I'm fine" I stuttered. "You're sure?" he asked with the same amount of concern. I nodded. He pulled me into a tight hug, caressing my hair, "Whatever happens I'll always be here for you" he whispered in my ear. With that I broke out of the hug, awkwardly said bye and started sprinting away from him. I heard a distant voice yell for me to wait, but I kept going, I needing to get away from him, I was confused about everything that happened, the vision, the eyes and way Puck was acting didn't help at all, he's never like that. I continued walking aimlessly and stopped in front of the guidance counselor's office. Without thinking I knocked on the door.

It was quickly answered by a women with red hair and big doe eyes, who didn't look familiar but I couldn't shake the feeling that I knew her. She gasped, her eyes were wide with shock, but apart of me knew that whoever this women is, she has been expecting me to show up. I was in some kind of staring match with her which I broke out of when I blurted, "Do I know you?"


End file.
